Miria
by melounette
Summary: de retour!Miria...une disparition, un mythe, une légende...
1. prologue

Bonjour bonjour !

Et oui me revoilà !

(QUI as dit « oh non ! » ?)

Comme vous pouvez le voir, je ne résiste pas longtemps au désir de vous infliger mes œuvres littéraires…. C'est donc avec cette nouvelle fic que je reviens, peut-être au désespoir de certains mais aussi au plaisir d'autre, enfin j'espère !

Je vous préviens d'or et déjà que cette fic sera plus courte que « plus jamais », je pense à une quinzaine de chapitre , plus si je suis vraiment très inspirée !

Voilà voilà, après ces blablatages indispensables, je vous laisse savourer la lecture de ces quelques lignes mais avant je tiens à remercier deux personnes particulièrement,

Caroline, ma canadienne préférée qui a bien voulu lire mon début de fic et me donner son avis.

Caladwen ,l'une des mes plus fidèles revieweuse et à qui j'ai aussi fait subir cette douce torture !

Un pti disclaimer pour la route quand même : les lieux, personnages (sauf Miria !) et autres ne m'appartiennent pas, je les emprunte à Mr Tolkien.

Sur ce BONNE LECTURE à tous !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-Dis Grand père, c'est vrai que tu étais là le jour de la Grande Bataille ?

Attendri, le grand père en question regarda un instant son petit fils avant de répondre, selon la sagesse des personnes âgées, par une autre question.

-Qui t'a dit cela ?

-Papa disait que je devais commencer à apprendre à tenir une épée parce qu'un homme devait toujours savoir se battre , et là il m'a dit que je devais être fort pour être comme toi tu l'étais !

Le vieil homme grimaça à l'emploi du mots « étais » mais ne fit pas de commentaires .Après tout , il se sentait bien fatigué ces derniers temps.

-Oui mon garçon répondit-il enfin, j'étais là bas.

Les yeux du petit garçon s'illuminèrent.

-Vrai ? Oh allez raconte moi !

L'homme éclata de rire.

-Te raconter ?Tu plaisante, je crois que tu es l'enfant qui connaît le mieux toutes ces histoires à des lieues à la ronde !

-Oh allez Grand père, je suis sûr que tu te rappelles de trucs intéressants, ceux qui ne sont pas écrits dans les livres !

Cette fois-ci, ce sont les yeux du vieillard qui brillèrent d'un éclat particulier.

-Oui, murmura-t-il, je crois en effet connaître une histoire que tu ne pourra lire nulle part…

Il se pencha légèrement de son siège, chuchotant au petit garçon mort de curiosité.

-As tu déjà entendu parler de Miria ?

L'enfant secoua vivement la tête de droit à gauche. Satisfait, son grand – père se renversa à nouveau dans son fauteuil et croisa les mains sur sa poitrine.

-Alors je vais pouvoir t'apprendre bien des choses…

Comprenant l'invitation à un long récit, l'enfant grimpa sur les genoux de son aïeul et planta les yeux dans les siens, attendant patiemment qu'il commence.

-Ce que je vais te raconter , peu de gens le savent. En fait, beaucoup l'ont oublié…Peux tu me citer tous les membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau ?demanda –t- il en guise d'introduction.

Fier de lui, l'enfant en énuméra les neuf célèbres membres.

-Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, Frodon le Brave , Sam le Tenace (Nda :ici, l'auteur s'amuse un peu), Merry , Pippin et Boromir du Gondor.

-Très bien, reconnu son aîné, mais tu en as oublié un ! Miria…

L'enfant fronça les sourcils . Non, il n'en avait jamais entendu parler.

-Alors la Communauté avait un dixième membre ?Qui était Miria ? Pourquoi on n'entend jamais parler de lui ?

-Il y a plusieurs raisons pour cela, l'une d'entre elles et qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un « lui » mais d'une « elle » ; Miria est une femme.

L'enfant fit la moue.

-Une fille ? Mais c'est pas drôle, elles savent même pas se battre les filles !

Le visage de l'homme s'assombrit.

-Elles ne savent pas se battre ? Que je ne t'entende plus jamais dire une bêtise pareille !

L'enfant se recroquevilla sur lui – même en entendant la colère dans la voix de son grand-père. Celui-ci reprit profondément sa respiration avant de prendre la parole à nouveau :

-Tu dois savoir que Miria était l'une des plus grandes guerrières que je n'ai jamais pu rencontrer, elle surpassait nombre d'hommes parmi les plus talentueux au maniement des armes. J'ai eu l'occasion de la voir se battre tu sais ; c'était comme une danse tant chacun de ses mouvements était empli de grâce , mais aussi effrayant tant ses coups étaient assénés avec précision.

Il ferma un instant les yeux et un sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres.

-Mais surtout poursuit-il, elle était connue pour être une grande princesse d'un peuple plus ancien que les elfes, plus puissants que l'isitari Gandalf lui-même…le peuple des Occia. Tu ne connais pas n'est ce pas ? Ca ne m'étonne pas , peu de gens se souviennent encore d'eux , Miria était elle même l'une des dernières d'entre eux. Je crois qu'ils n'existent plus aujourd'hui , tout cela s'est passé il y a bien longtemps…

-Et que pouvait faire Miria ?Quels étaient ses pouvoirs ?

-Cela malheureusement, je ne le sais pas mon petit. Les Occia conservaient jalousement leur secret. Mais je sais que sans la présence de Miria , la guerre n'aurait jamais pu être gagnée.

L'enfant fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi est ce qu'on ne parle plus d'elle alors ? demanda –t-il avec l'esprit pratique des enfants.

Le vieil baissa un peu la voix pour poursuivre son récit, indiquant par là que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire était très important.

-Vois tu, lors de la Dernière Bataille, il s'est passé quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Alors que nous nous pensions tous condamnés, et que les grognements d'orcs retentissaient tout autour de nous, un grand cri retentit .J'ai pris part à bien des combats , mais jamais il ne m'avait été donné d'entendre quelque chose de semblable ; ce cri était un terrifiant mélange de douleur et de désespoir. Malgré le vacarme, nous l'avons tous entendu, hommes et créatures. Puis une lumière aveuglante a illuminé le champ de bataille et lorsqu'elle a disparu, le combat a repris tout de suite. Par la suite, nous étions trop préoccupés par notre survie pour nous interroger sur l'origine de ce cri. Mais….lorsque la fin de Sauron est finalement arrivée, lorsque Frodon a détruit l'Anneau Unique, oui, je me souviens très bien de ce qui s'est passé à ce moment là….

-Quoi ? demanda l'enfant, les yeux avides.

-J'ai été bousculé, et alors que je me retournais vers le coupable, je me suis rendu compte qu'il s'agissait du Prince Legolas. Il semblait affolé, jetait des regards dans tous les sens, tout en criant des phrases en elfique. Sais tu ce qu'il faisait ?

Le garçon secoua vivement la tête.

-Il la cherchait, il cherchait Miria . Vois tu, ils n'étaient pas que compagnons de la Communauté, Miria et Legolas s'aimaient .

-Tu veux dire, comme des amoureux ?

-Exactement.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi on ne parle jamais de Miria tu sais !

-J'y viens, j'y viens ! Si son souvenir s'est perdu, si Legolas la cherchait partout sur le champ de bataille, c'est parce qu'elle avait disparu…et qu'elle l'est toujours. Personne ne sait ce qu'elle a pu devenir.

-Tu veux dire qu'après la bataille…

-On ne l'a plus jamais revu, et pourtant les recherches ont été sans précédents. Mais rien à faire, elle semblait s'être évanouie !Les suppositions les plus folles ont couru sur sa disparition, certains disent qu'elle est morte, d'autre qu'elle n'a jamais existé , mais moi je le sais, et les rares survivants de ces batailles l'ont tous dit. Mais l'introuvable est devenu légende, la légende histoire de taverne, et enfin le souvenir de Miria a totalement disparu…

Il fit une pause, comme pour rassembler ses esprits. Il ne vit pas les yeux brillants de l'enfant sur ses genoux, totalement captivé par le récit.

-Et le Prince Legolas ?demanda-t-il enfin.

-Legolas ?répéta-t-il lentement , on dit qu'il n' a jamais cessé de la rechercher. Il ne voulait pas croire à sa mort, aussi arpente-t-il encore la Terre du Milieu, voyageur solitaire et mystérieux, à la recherche de celle qu'il a perdu.

-Encore ces histoires !s'exclama une voix.

Le grand-père et son petite fils sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant.

-Ce ne sont pas des histoires , s'écria aussitôt le vieil homme, je sais ce que j'ai vu !

L'homme soupira.

-Tu ne devrais pas écouter tout ça mon fils, ton grand père a la fâcheuse tendance de réécrire le passé comme il l'entend.

Le garçon regarda son père , puis son grand-père, avant de finalement demander à ce dernier :

-Et toi Grand-père, tu crois qu'elle est morte Miria ?

L'autre homme souffla, excédé.

-Moi, mon garçon, répondit le vieil homme avec un sourire, je pense que l'histoire n'est jamais finie…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

AHAHAHAHA suspens hein ?lol

En tout cas, merci déjà d'avoir lu jusque là et donnez moi votre opinion sur ce point de départ dans une ptite review tant qu'à faire !


	2. Chapter 1

Salut salut tout le monde !

Je tiens à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews, plus de 10 pour un chapitre, waouh !vous flattez mon orgueil !mdr

Voici donc le premier vrai chapitre de cette fic, qui est je dois le reconnaître assez court mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si vous n'y êtes pas habitué !

De plus, j'ai mes partiels à la rentrée et je n'ai pas vraiment été très studieuse jusque là donc et oui, faut que je m'y mette ce qui signifie que le prochain chapitre arrivera à la fin du mois, je ne pense pas avant !

Sur ce , je vous laisse avec ce pti bout d'écriture qui j'espère vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Chapitre 1 

- Monseigneur, un voyageur vous demande audience.

Le roi releva la tête du manuscrit qu'il lisait et posa son regard clair sur le garde en face de lui.

- Un voyageur ? répéta-t-il.

- Oui Monseigneur, il en porte la tenue.

Le souverain reposa son manuscrit.

- Qu'il entre.

Le garde s'inclina puis s'éloigna. Une minute plus tard, il revenait escortant jusqu'au trône le visiteur. Le roi observa sa longue cape sombre tombant presque jusqu'aux chevilles et le large capuchon qui recouvrait son visage et eut alors un sourire inattendu.

- Suivez-moi, déclara-t-il avec autorité en se levant.

Il descendit les quelques marches au sommet desquelles il trônait, puis se dirigea vers une porte majestueuse située sous l'une des grandes arcades de la salle.

Sans un mot, le voyageur le suivit. Ils cheminèrent ainsi durant de longues minutes, arpentant différents couloirs. Enfin, le roi ouvrit une porte plus modeste que les autres. De l'autre côté, une pièce chaleureuse, confortable, s'offrit à eux. Un feu ronflait dans la cheminée, de hautes étagères remplies de livres richement reliés garnissaient les murs.

Le roi avança jusqu'au milieu de la pièce puis se retourna vers son visiteur. Celui-ci pénétra dans la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui.

- Je suis à la fois fort heureux et fort surpris de votre venue, mon ami, déclara enfin le roi avec un sourire.

Son interlocuteur retira la capuche de son vêtement, dévoilant ainsi des cheveux d'un blond lumineux, un visage aux traits parfaitement réguliers et une bouche qui rendait au souverain son sourire.

- C'est un plaisir de vous revoir roi Elessar, dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement.

Le souverain leva les yeux au ciel avant de déclarer, sans se départir de son sourire :

- Vous savez bien que pour un vieil ami tel que vous, je resterai Aragorn.

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire avant d'échanger une étreinte rendue quasi-fraternelle par tant d'années d'amitié. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Elessar invita son compagnon à s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils qui faisaient face à la cheminée.

- A présent mon ami, je vous écoute, qu'avez-vous à me raconter ? Cela faisait plusieurs années que je n'avais pas eu le plaisir de vous voir.

Son interlocuteur hocha lentement la tête.

- Oui, il est vrai. J'ai longtemps… voyagé.

- Voyagé ? répéta l'ancien Rôdeur. Legolas… vous la cherchiez toujours, n'est-ce pas ?

L'elfe ne répondit pas. L'homme soupira.

- Avez-vous des nouvelles de nos compagnons, de Merry, de Pippin ? demanda-t-il, souhaitant changer de sujet.

Soulagé et remerciant intérieurement son ami, l'elfe répondit :

- Mes pas ont eu le bonheur de me conduire jusqu'en Comté il y a peu. J'ai pu y apprendre que Merriadoc était à présent deux fois grand-père. Peregrïn pour sa part profite de l'affection de ses enfants pour se remettre de la mort de son épouse, survenue l'an passé.

- Et Sam ?

Le visage de l'elfe s'assombrit légèrement avant qu'il ne réponde :

- Les cicatrices du passé ne guérissent jamais entièrement, particulièrement celles infligées à celui qui a accompagné le Porteur de l'Anneau si loin. Cependant, sa famille l'a, je crois, beaucoup aidé à s'en remettre, ainsi qu'à surmonter le départ de Frodon.

Elessar hocha la tête. Il s'en doutait. Le Hobbit ne serait jamais plus comme avant, trop d'épreuves l'avaient blessé. Il observa alors l'elfe assis en face de lui.

- Legolas, vous ne m'avez pas répondu… êtes-vous encore à sa recherche ?

L'elfe n'amorça pas la plus petite trace de réponse.

- Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que vous souhaitez entendre, et je sais aussi qu'on a du vous répéter cela plusieurs dizaines de fois, mais…

- Non Aragorn, dit enfin Legolas.

Il releva la tête et plongea ses incroyables yeux bleus dans ceux de son ami. Son regard était d'une incroyable sévérité, très peu habituelle à l'elfe.

- Ne me dites pas cela, ne me dites pas que je devrais abandonner, ne me dites pas que je devrais poursuivre dignement ma vie, et surtout, ne me dites pas que de toute façon, elle est probablement morte.

Il se leva et arpenta la pièce.

- Vous continuerez donc ? Vous passerez donc votre immortalité à courir après une chimère ? Miria n'est plus, Legolas. Qu'elle soit morte ou éloignée de tout, la Miria que nous avons connue et aimée ne reviendra jamais.

L'elfe avait arrêté de faire les cent pas pour se placer devant la cheminée.

- Je sais tout cela.

Il se retourna vers son ami.

- Ne croyez pas que je ne me suis pas déjà posé mille fois ces questions, que je n'ai pas pensé mille fois à abandonner. Cependant…

Il s'interrompit, comme pour chercher ses mots.

Le souverain l'encouragea à continuer en se levant et en plaçant une main sur son épaule.

- Aragorn, murmura-t-il presque, qu'auriez-vous fait si Arwen avait disparu ?

Le souverain paru surpris de la question pendant quelques secondes avant de répondre avec un petit sourire.

- Je pense que j'aurai préféré sillonner toute la Terre du Milieu jusqu'au Mordor plutôt que de baisser les bras et d'abandonner tout espoir. Mais en revanche, je sais aussi que je ne l'aurai finalement pas fait, car ma place est ici, auprès de mon peuple.

Il marqua une pause.

- Et je suis certain que le vôtre s'ennuie de son prince, finit-il avec un petit sourire destiné à alléger l'atmosphère.

Cependant, l'elfe ne répondit pas à ce sourire. Il semblait au contraire plongé dans une profonde réflexion et l'ancien Rôdeur pouvait distinguer également une certaine mélancolie dans ses gracieux traits.

- Il est vrai, murmura-t-il enfin, que Mirkwood me manque cruellement. Cela fait des années à présent que je n'ai pas eu le bonheur d'en contempler les arbres millénaires.

L'homme ne répondit pas, conscient de l'importance des dires de l'elfe. Depuis la fin de la guerre, c'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait émettre des regrets sur la vie d'errance et de recherche qu'il avait choisie.

- Mais comprenez-moi Aragorn, poursuivit l'elfe, abandonner sa recherche, ce n'est pas seulement abandonner tout espoir de la retrouver, c'est également accepter qu'elle n'ait été qu'une légende qui n'existe que dans les contes que l'on raconte parfois aux enfants.

Les yeux de l'elfe fixés impitoyablement sur lui, l'homme ne savait que répondre. Finalement, il affermit sa poigne sur l'épaule de son ami.

- Jamais _vous_ ne l'oublierez Legolas, et jamais ceux qui l'ont connue ne l'oublieront ; n'est-ce pas là l'essentiel ?

Avant qu'il ne puisse obtenir une réponse, la porte s'ouvrit doucement sur une femme vêtue d'une robe bleu profond, sertie de pierres précieuses qui la rendaient étincelante. Son visage aux formes parfaites était encadré par une cascade de cheveux sombres et brillants.

Arwen Undomiel, reine du Gondor, venait de pénétrer dans la pièce.

La conversation entre les deux amis prit fin.

&&&&&&&&

Seul dans l'un des jardins du palais, Legolas contemplait le ciel. Allongé sur un banc, il cherchait à reconnaître différentes étoiles parmi la multitude qui se détachait sur le ciel d'un noir d'encre.

S'il avait appris à les distinguer dès son plus jeune âge, c'était uniquement dans la perspective de se repérer durant un voyage de nuit.

Mais elle, _elle_ lui avait appris bien plus, elle lui avait enseigné durant des nuits entières les connaissances et les croyances de son peuple. Il se revoyait encore, tous deux étendus dans l'herbe non loin de leurs compagnons endormis.

« Et tu vois celle-là ? Elle s'appelle Galia. Elle porte le nom d'une reine qui…Oh et celle-ci ! C'est… »

L'elfe se passa la main sur le visage, chassant la vision qui s'imposait à lui. C'était il y a si longtemps, presque une vie pour un homme.

Il repensa à sa conversation avec Aragorn plus tôt dans la journée, il repensa combien son ami avait raison.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait accepté que seules deux perspectives s'offrent à lui : la première que Miria soit bel et bien morte ce jour là devant la Porte Noire, la seconde que même si elle avait survécu, elle ne se soit jamais manifestée à lui…

Cette dernière idée lui était presque aussi douloureuse que la première, d'autant plus qu'il avait du mal à la concevoir. Comment ? Elle l'aurait abandonné de la sorte, méprisant ainsi tout ce qu'ils avaient pu vivre ?

Il se dégoûtait alors à préférer sa mort plutôt qu'un pareil abandon…

Cependant, une autre partie de lui continuait de croire, d'espérer plus que tout qu'elle soit encore vivante, qu'elle respire, rit et vive encore. Qu'elle dégage encore cette aura envoûtante de vitalité qui l'avait séduit dès leur première rencontre alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un jeune elfe de quelques centaines d'années

« Jamais vous ne l'oublierez Legolas, et jamais ceux qui l'ont connue ne l'oublieront ; n'est-ce pas là l'essentiel ? »

Ces paroles de Aragorn venaient sans cesse le hanter. Avait-il raison ? Devrait-il se contenter de ses souvenirs pour continuer à vivre ? Voilà plusieurs années que son père le rappelait auprès de lui, arguant que Mirkwood avait besoin de son prince. En pourchassant un être aimé de son passé, il en méprisait plus d'un autre de son présent.

« La Miria que nous avons connue et aimée ne reviendra jamais »

Legolas se redressa en position assise et plongea son visage dans ses mains.

Oui, il allait le faire. Il devait le faire, pour son père, son peuple, ses amis et surtout pour lui-même.

Brusquement, il se leva et franchit par de grandes enjambées la distance jusqu'au parapet du jardin. L'immensité de la plaine s'offrait à présent à lui, baignée dans la lumière argentée de la Lune.

- Ma quête est terminée, murmura-t-il.

Il s'adressait au ciel, à la nature, à la cité sous ses pieds, à la Terre du Milieu même, comme un gage de sa décision.

Il plaça ensuite ses deux mains parfaitement à plat sur la pierre froide, baissa un instant la tête.

Lorsqu'il quitta le jardin une minute plus tard, une unique trace ronde sur le parapet indiquait que quelqu'un y avait laissé couler une larme.

&&&&&&&

A quelques mètres de là, dans un recoin plus sombre du jardin, une silhouette se détacha de l'ombre d'un bosquet.

Grand et mince, l'inconnu était à peine visible dans ses vêtements impeccablement noirs.

Ses yeux seuls se détachaient dans l'obscurité. Noirs, brillants, immobiles et surtout grands ouverts, ils fixaient impitoyablement la place où se tenait l'elfe quelques secondes plus tôt.

Sur son visage qu'éclairait faiblement un rayon de lune entre deux nuages, un sourire mauvais étirait ses lèvres.

Il exprimait une funeste satisfaction.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ahahahha alors quel est ce mystérieux inconnu ?

Vous le saurez au prochain chapitre !

En attendant, dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce premier vrai chapitre ; comment trouvez-vous Legolas ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, il va être un peu plus actif dès le chapitre 2 !

Bisous à tous !


	3. Chapter 2

Salut salut tout le monde !

Ahahaha, avouez que vous avez cru que j'étais bel et bien morte cette fois mmmh ?

Et ben non, je suis juste atteinte de retardise chronique mais à part ça je vais très bien !

Bon j'arrête mon délire….

Plus sérieusement, je vous remercie tous pour chacune de vos reviews, ça embelli le quotidien de ma triste petite vie !

Voici enfin le deuxième chapitre, où l'action à proprement parler se met en place, à ne pas rater donc !mdr

Bonne lecture !

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Chapitre 2 

-En es-tu certain ? Il a réellement abandonné l'idée de…

-Je tiens cette nouvelle de Legolas lui-même, il m'a fait part ce matin de cette décision.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux époux royaux. Chacun réfléchissait à cette nouvelle inattendue et surprenante.

-Que va-t-il faire à présent ? Retourner auprès de son peuple ?

Le souverain hocha la tête.

-Oui, il m'a dit se languir de retrouver la paix de la Forêt Noire.

-La paix… répéta Arwen, songeuse… Crois-tu vraiment qu'il puisse la retrouver un jour, Aragorn ?

L'air sombre qu'affichait le souverain prouvait qu'il s'était lui aussi posé cette question. Il reporta son attention sur son épouse dont l'expression sévère le frappa.

-Eh bien, à quoi penses-tu donc ?

Arwen sembla sortir de sa torpeur et tenta de rassurer son mari d'un pauvre sourire.

-A rien, rien de bien important tu sais…

-Oh non, n'essaye pas de me mentir, je te connais trop bien pour ça. Dis moi plutôt ce qui te préoccupe.

Le sourire d'Arwen fut cette fois-ci sincère, amusé et attendri de la perspicacité de son mari.

-C'est juste que… depuis la disparition de Miria j'ai toujours eu le sentiment désagréable qu'une ombre planait sur Legolas, tout au long de sa recherche ; comme un danger qui menaçait à chaque instant de s'abattre sur lui.

Aragorn fonça les sourcils.

-Un danger ?

-Oui et à présent, on aurait pu penser que cette impression a disparu, mais au contraire…

Elle s'interrompit, semblant plus que jamais plongée dans ses pensées.

Le souverain s'approcha de son épouse et lui releva doucement le menton afin de croiser son regard. Le trouble qu'il y lut le plongea dans l'inquiétude.

-Arwen ?

-Au contraire, maintenant, j'ai l'impression que ce danger n'a jamais été aussi grand.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Legolas était étendu sur son lit dans le noir quasi-complet de sa chambre. De temps en temps, le vent pénétrait par la fenêtre ouverte et soulevait doucement le rideau, dévoilant alors un ciel étoilé.

L'elfe détourna les yeux de ce spectacle et reporta son regard sur le plafond au dessus de lui.

Une nouvelle brise fit voler les rideaux, l'elfe n'y fit pas attention.

Lorsqu'ils retombèrent, les fins voilages dévoilèrent une silhouette semblant apparaître des ténèbres de la nuit.

Le nouvel arrivant demeura immobile quelques instants, fixant ses yeux glacés sur l'elfe étendu qui ne l'avait pas même remarqué.

Puis il s'avança à pas lents vers le lit, tout en plongeant sa main dans les replis de la longue cape qui le couvrait.

Legolas fut soudain sortit de sa torpeur par un éclair blanc fondant sur lui. Aussitôt, ses anciens réflexes prirent le dessus et se redressant d'un coup, il arrêta le bras de son agresseur. La pointe du poignard se stoppa à quelques dizaines de centimètres de la poitrine de l'elfe.

La lutte entre les deux individus dura plusieurs minutes.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Legolas tout en repoussant une énième attaque de son assaillant.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse mais lorsque l'autre s'approcha à nouveau de lui, il pu apercevoir sur son visage brièvement éclairé par la lune la pire expression de haine qui lui ai été donné de voir.

A une nouvelle attaque, l'elfe fit un habile écart sur le côté et pu ainsi désarmer son agresseur par derrière. Le cri de rage que celui-ci poussa en se sentant immobilisé retentit dans le calme enveloppant le château la nuit. Legolas eut toute les peines du monde à maintenir au sol l'autre homme.

-Arrêtez, calmez-vous ! exhorta-t-il, tentant tant bien que mal de dissimuler sa stupéfaction devant la force de l'individu. Il était rare que l'on oppose tant de résistance au prince de Mirkwood.

Un rire étouffé lui parvint. Ebahi, il entendit une voix à la fois rauque et moqueuse déclarer :

-Cela vous étonne n'est-ce pas ? Que quelqu'un puisse résister au grand Prince Legolas !

Au même instant, trois gardes royaux pénétraient dans la chambre, alertés par le bruit.

Alors qu'ils entraînaient l'intrus, Legolas croisa une dernière fois son regard glacé et pu voir le sourire menaçant qui étirait ses lèvres.

&&&&&&&

-Une attaque, ici, dans le château ?

Réunis dans la salle du trône, le souverain, son ami elfique et le conseiller royal Thibasse (NDA : dsl, je ne suis pas douée pour inventer des prénoms masculins) traitaient une affaire d'importance : un mystérieux individu, étranger, que personne ne semblait connaître, était non seulement parvenu à s'introduire dans le palais mais de plus avait attenté à la vie du Prince Legolas, invité personnel du roi.

-Très bien, faites-le entrer, ordonna enfin celui-ci.

Thibasse s'inclina avant de quitter la salle.

Restés seuls, le souverain se tourna vers son ami et lui demanda :

-Vous dites bien être sûr de ne pas le connaître ?

L'elfe hocha la tête.

-Certain. Je ne l'ai en réalité qu'aperçu, cependant je peux assurer ne jamais l'avoir rencontré jusque là.

-Et vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qui aurait pu le pousser à s'en prendre à vous ? Rien qui vous ai particulièrement marqué chez lui ?

A cette question, Legolas sembla hésiter avant de répondre lentement, comme avec prudence.

-Il a en effet bien quelque chose qui m'a marqué, mais comment dire ? Il s'agirait d'avantage d'une sensation d'une certaine façon.

Aragorn fronça les sourcils.

-Une sensation ?

-Oui il… il m'a réellement semblé durant un instant que cet homme a… « vu » mes pensées, exactement comme le faisait parfois…

-Miria, souffla Aragorn.

L'elfe planta ses yeux dans ceux de son ami.

-Oui, Miria.

Avant qu'aucun autre mot n'ai pu être prononcé, la porte se rouvrit sur Thibasse suivi de deux gardes qui encadraient eux-mêmes un individu marchant d'un pas curieusement assuré pour un prisonnier.

Les mains fermement attachées dans le dos mais la tête droite et le port altier, l'homme n'était pas l'image que l'on se fait d'ordinaire d'un meurtrier. Son visage était un savant mélange d'attirance et de répulsion ; attirance pour sa beauté, la finesse de ses traits, le noir envoûtant de ses yeux ; répulsion au contraire pour la haine, la fureur, le dégoût qu'exprimaient les plis de sa bouche, de ses yeux, de son front… De fait, la personne voyant ce visage ne pouvait qu'éprouver un fort sentiment de malaise et se méfier de son propriétaire.

-Ainsi, commença Aragorn qui était remonté sur son trône, voici l'homme qui prétend assassiner dans mon propre château mon plus vieil ami dans son sommeil ?

Aucune réponse ne vint du prisonnier. Cependant, le sourire sur ses lèvres se fit plus narquois.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda enfin le roi.

Le captif ne répondit pas d'avantage à cette question. En revanche, il tourna légèrement son visage et planta ses yeux glacés sur Legolas qui se tenait en retrait sur l'un des côtés.

Pour la première fois, chaque personne présente vit ses pupilles flamboyer de haine. L'elfe parvint à dissimuler son malaise, non sans s'en demander la cause.

Enfin l'inconnu daigna parler, d'une voix claire, nette, mais tranchante.

-Eh bien Prince, notre chère Miria aura donc bel et bien omis de vous parler de moi ?

A cet instant précis, le visage de Legolas se ferma ; il décroisa les bras et s'approcha en trois enjambées de l'homme. Celui-ci ne broncha pas.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

Cette question, identique à celle du souverain quelques instants plus tôt, était pourtant posée d'une toute autre façon, sur un ton qui aurait poussé quiconque à répondre dans la seconde. Ce ne fut pourtant pas le cas de l'inconnu qui éclata de rire devant un elfe faisant son possible pour rester impassible.

-Mon nom est Alcéon, et il est inutile, Prince, de me regarder comme cela, un regard est bien le contraire de ce qui pourrait me tuer.

L'elfe inspira profondément puis se recula de quelques pas.

-Pourquoi vous en prendre au Prince Legolas… Alcéon ? demanda Elessar, surveillant du coin de l'œil les réactions de son ami.

-Pourquoi m'en prendre à lui ? répéta le dénommé Alcéon tout en reportant son regard sur le souverain. Mais parce que j'ai toujours eu l'habitude de me débarrasser des choses dont je n'ai plus l'utilité.

-Et en quoi, reprit le souverain en faisant son maximum afin de cacher sa stupéfaction devant une telle réponse, mon ami pouvait vous être d'une quelconque « utilité » ?

Nouvel éclat de rire.

-Vous n'avez donc toujours pas compris ? Malié ! Les humains sont encore plus stupides que je ne le croyais ; quant aux elfes…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, mais le regard qu'il posa sur Legolas était suffisamment éloquent.

A cette déclaration, Thibasse pu observer une curieuse réaction chez son souverain ainsi que son ami : tous deux ne purent réprimer un sursaut avant d'échanger un coup d'œil. Ce que le conseiller ne savait pas, c'est le sens de cet échange.

Tous deux avaient remarqué l'utilisation de cette expression, un mot qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu depuis presque soixante-dix années : « Malié ».

-Vous n'êtes pas un homme, ni un elfe et encore moins un nain ou un hobbit… En ce cas, qu'êtes-vous exactement ?

Alcéon conserva quelques secondes le silence avant de déclarer avec ironie :

-Ne vous faites pas plus bêtes que vous ne l'êtes, je sais que vous avez déjà compris.

-N'oublie pas à qui tu t'adresses ! aboya Thibasse.

Alcéon n'y prêta pas même attention, se concentrant d'avantage sur l'elfe avançant à grand pas vers lui. Il ne broncha pas lorsque Legolas entrouvrit le haut de sa tunique, dévoilant ainsi au creux de son cou un collier à l'extrémité duquel pendait un large médaillon. De forme ronde, il brillait faiblement, assez pour qu'il soit possible d'y distinguer un fin brouillard coloré formant ce qui ressemblait fort à un œil à la pupille violette.

L'elfe laisse lentement retomber ses bras le long de son corps avant de reculer lentement, sans que ses yeux ne quittent ceux d'Alcéon.

Le roi s'approcha à son tour et vit le fameux collier.

-C'est… commença-t-il.

-…un Occia, termina Legolas.

Il remonta son regard sur le visage toujours aussi sarcastique d'Alcéon.

-C'est impossible, souffla Elessar, les Occia ont tous disparu, seule Miria était…

-C'est faux ! hurla soudain Alcéon, il n'y en a toujours eu que pour cette peste, mais c'est un mensonge !

L'individu était à présent fou de colère, il se débattait violemment afin de se libérer de l'emprise de ses deux gardes, tout en poursuivant son flot d'invectives. Il parlait à présent dans une langue qu'aucun des hommes présents ne comprenait, Legolas seul semblait en saisir le sens. Les yeux du prisonnier étaient étincelants et écarquillés ; il semblait avoir complètement perdu la raison.

L'un des gardes, malgré son importante stature, reçu un violent coup de coude dans la poitrine, bloquant sa respiration. Son collègue réagit au quart de tour en administrant au prisonnier un coup à l'arrière de la nuque. Etourdi, il tomba à genoux au sol, cessant ses invectives. Lorsqu'il releva la tête vers le souverain et son ami, il arborait un léger sourire, effrayant sur ce visage sans joie et déformé par la rage.

-Tu as intérêt à rester calme, à présent, si tu veux éviter de rencontrer l'échafaud trop prestement ! le menaça Thibasse avant de se retourner vers les deux gardes et de leur lancer un regard lourd de sens.

-L'échafaud, répéta Alcéon le sourire toujours aux lèvres, j'aurais pourtant cru que ces messieurs avaient quelques questions à me poser ; me serais-je trompé ?

Elessar vit du coin de l'œil les poings de Legolas se serrer avec force au point d'en faire blanchir les articulations.

-Vous êtes donc un Occia, déclara le souverain d'une voix ferme, cependant cela ne nous éclaire toujours pas sur le pourquoi de votre présence à Minas Tirith, ni sur la raison qui vous a poussé à vous attaquer à mon ami. Vous avez parlé d'une « utilité », je crois…

Alcéon hocha lentement la tête.

-Quelle utilité pouvait-il avoir ? Mais c'est bien simple, me conduire tout droit à ce que nous recherchions tous deux : Miria. Qui d'autre que son cher et tendre Legolas pouvait m'y aider ?

Il avait prononcé ces derniers mots avec un mépris et une hargne bien visible qu'il n'essaya même pas de cacher. Le concerné de son côté se contentait de le fixer de ses yeux impénétrables, son visage ne trahissant aucune émotion.

-Mais j'ai compris, l'autre soir, continua Alcéon qui semblait ne pouvoir s'arrêter de parler, que vous aviez décidé de mettre un terme à votre quête, peut-être que finalement Miria avait surestimé votre amour, Prince, et que soixante-dix années de recherche étaient tout ce que vous pouviez lui offrir ?

A ces mots, le roi dû se mettre devant l'elfe afin de l'empêcher de punir l'Occia pour ces paroles.

-Laissez-moi Aragorn, gronda-t-il d'une voix sourde.

-Nous avons encore besoin de lui, répondit simplement le souverain avec une fermeté dans laquelle on reconnaissait l'exercice du pouvoir.

L'elfe inspira profondément avant d'hocher la tête. Déjà, Alcéon poursuivait son récit.

-Dès lors, pourquoi m'embarrasser plus longtemps avec vous ? Je continuerai ma quête seul et je la retrouverai, vous pouvez le croire, et ce jour-là, je trouverai enfin la paix que je recherche depuis tant d'années.

-Vous êtes dément, déclara Elessar avec dégoût, vous prétendez vouloir retrouver votre Princesse mais vous tentez en même temps de tuer celui qu'elle a ai…

Un rire sonore jaillit de la gorge du prisonnier. Entre deux inspirations, il hoqueta enfin :

-Vous… croyez… que je veux… la retrouver pour… l'honorer… ?

Le souverain fronça les sourcils.

-Quelle autre raison motiverait un tel acharnement ? demanda-t-il.

Le regard d'Alcéon flamboya, la colère déforma une fois de plus son visage.

-Quelle autre raison ? Mais celle de la faire souffrir, de l'achever, de la réduire à néant, de la déterrer de là où elle se cache afin de lui porter moi-même le coup de grâce, celui que sa disparition m'a empêché de lui infliger depuis déjà trop longtemps… Voilà quelle est ma véritable raison, non pas de ramper devant elle comme tout le monde l'a toujours fait mais au contraire de l'anéantir !

Un silence pesant accueillit ces propos emplis de haine, de démence. Les deux gardes eux-mêmes ne purent empêcher un frisson de leur parcourir l'échine pendant que Thibasse déglutit avec peine. Il commençait à comprendre que ce prisonnier n'était pas un criminel ordinaire, mais un homme puissant dont il lui faudrait se méfier avec beaucoup d'attention.

-Vous semblez avoir oublié dans votre folie une donnée fondamentale, déclara enfin Legolas. Miria est morte.

Un sourire fortement amusé apparut sur les lèvres de l'Occia.

-Non, ne me dites pas que le bien-aimé lui-même pense sa dulcinée six pieds sous terre ?

Devant l'absence de réponse, il éclata de rire.

-Et bien Prince, j'ai une heureuse nouvelle pour vous : non seulement Miria est vivante, mais de plus je peux le prouver !

Ignorant l'air stupéfait peint sur les visages du souverain et de l'elfe, il se tourna vers Thibasse avant de lui ordonner d'une voix sèche :

-Regardez attentivement mon collier !

N'appréciant que modérément de se faire donner des ordres par un captif, l'homme ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais une intervention de son roi l'en dissuada.

-Thibasse, faites ce qu'il demande.

Hochant la tête, l'homme obtempéra avec méfiance.

-Que voyez-vous ? demanda Alcéon avec un sourire ironique à l'égard de son vis-à-vis qui semblait retenir sa respiration.

-Je vois… un œil.

-Et comment est cet œil ?

-Grand ouvert et violet.

Thibasse se redressa avant de se retourner vers le souverain. Celui-ci semblait plongé dans une profonde réflexion dont il ne semblait pas croire la conclusion.

-Cet œil, reprit Alcéon, vous le reconnaissez. Il appartient à celle qui est encore aujourd'hui la Gardienne de son peuple, celle qui voit tout et veille sur lui. Et s'il est ouvert, c'est pour une raison plus qu'évidente : …

-…Miria est vivante, souffla Legolas d'une voix blanche.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Zavez tout compris ?

Non pas que je doute de votre faculté de compréhension mais j'ai peur de ne pas avoir été très claire dans mes explications ! Cet œil est donc celui de Miria et puisqu'il est encore ouvert sur le médaillon de son peuple, c'est que la demoiselle est vivante !

Voilà voilà, c'était LE chapitre qui renverse l'histoire, vous l'aurez compris !

Le prochain ne devrait pas tarder, je sais déjà exactement à quoi il va ressembler mais je ne vous en dit pas plus, ça sera la surprise ! Mais je vous pense bien impatients d'en apprendre un peu plus sur les Occia, mmh ?

Ca y est, tout est dit ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et s'il vous prend l'envie de laisser une ptite review, je suis loin d'être contre !

Gros bisous à tous


End file.
